1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window system and light guiding film therein, and more particularly to a window system and light guiding film capable of changing the direction of incident light.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional sunlight guiding apparatus is of various types, such as plate, shutter or film, which is disposed on or near a window of a room and used for guiding the sunlight beams outside the room into the room. The sunlight beams are directed to illuminate a reflector on the ceiling in the room. Then, the sunlight beams are reflected by the reflector, and used for indoor lighting or auxiliary illumination. In addition, in some of the conventional sunlight guiding apparatus, the sunlight beams are guided into the room directly without being reflected by the reflector on the ceiling.
The conventional sunlight guiding apparatus can guide the direct light beams and the diffused light beams of the sunlight to the reflector on the ceiling by retraction and/or reflection, so as to illuminate the interior of the room uniformly and reduce the discomfort glare. Further, the use of the conventional sunlight guiding apparatus can save the energy used by the lighting equipment during daytime.
The defect of the conventional sunlight guiding apparatus is described as follows. If there is no reflector on the ceiling, the sunlight beams can not be directed to the space far away from the window. That is, the guided sunlight beams in the room fall on the floor or upon the ceiling near the window. Thus, the illuminating effect is not ideal.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a window system and light guiding film therein to solve the above problems.